Could I have This Dance
by Mystery-Immortal
Summary: Third and final story in the Amore Trilogy. Harry and Hermione, together at last for all enternity. A spiritual romance concluding the tale


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends; this song belongs to Anne Murray.

(A/N I did say to my friends I was never writing again because I was too busy, but by popular demand (ie:- they threatened death, and if you knew some of my friends you'd write the damn story!) this is the sequel to 'My Hermione')

Harry Potter was the greatest wizard that ever lived. This comment has been disputed by none as of yet. He braved a childhood with muggles, started at Hogwarts at age eleven only to come face to face with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. At seventeen he defeated his foe. But only those who are dead know that his losses were greater than the many great things he has done. Harry Potter may have lost his parents at age one; however, he lost his one love at seventeen, Hermione Granger. She was a martyr in the true sense. Hermione Granger threw herself in front of a Kedavra to save her one love; Harry Potter. He was never the same… until now

_ I'll always remember the song they were playing,  
The first time we met and I knew. _

It was many years since Harry and Hermione met on the Hogwarts Express while she was looking for Neville's toad. Nonetheless, this was not the first time they danced, nor did they notice love. No it was at the Yule Ball in forth year, although Ms. Granger never danced with one Ronald Weasley, she saved one dance for Harry Potter and it was the making of something special. The song was a muggle Ballard: Under the Boardwalk, by the Drifters.

_ As we swayed to the music and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you. _

As they danced their eyes met and they knew. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter would always be together, nothing could separate them not even death itself. When Hermione passed on, a connection was formed, for her sacrifice she was greeted at the heavenly gates and was able to visit Harry through an old oak in the woods. Harry visited everyday of his life and died beneath it. He for his losses and dedication to his given path he joined her in bliss. This is their story now they move beneath the stars…

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, then every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

"Harry?" Hermione whispered in her loves ear as they walked towards a huge pine door.

"Yes, my Hermione" Harry took up his lady's hand

"May I have this dance?" a smile twitched on her lips and her figure draped in a flowing white gown broke away to twirl before him

Gazing upon her form Harry walked forward to dip her as she lost balance, he was donned in white robes trimmed with silver "Forever my darling, you may always have this dance"

Harry remembered that first magic dance he had shared with Hermione, they had only been fourteen, but right then when he saw her eyes meet his, he knew he would spend the rest of his life dancing with her.

Hermione smiled at her lover, she was also remembering that first moment, Harry had held her close and muttered to himself "You're all I'll ever need, my Hermione" it wasn't something she was supposed to hear, but it kept her going and was her given strength.

_I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me. _

The couple entered into a grand hall, empty with just one song playing: Under the Boardwalk. This routine had become a nightly thing since the two had been reunited. Slowly the couple took up a waltzing pose and began to move together. As they passed around the room it began to fill with other white clad figures: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Lily, James and many more friends from the past. Not all angels but heavenly beings, people who lived in the heavenly city.

_As we moved together, I knew, forever,  
You're all I'll ever need. _

As the song came to an end Harry gave his love one last spin and said to her "Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?"

"Harry, it would be my honour" she blushed and kissed him gently on his cheek before clicking her fingers for the next song to start. Drawing inspiration from Harry's words a lulling Irish voice filled the hall and he started: b I'll always remember the song they were playing, The first time we met and I knew. /b

"Oh Hermione" Harry sighed as he placed his arms around her waist; she smiled up at him as hers took their place around his neck.

"Yes Harry?" sweetly she replied.

"I love you Hermione" and he bent down and claimed her lips as his.

_ Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night_

Midnight drew near and the guests began to disappear and finally two were left as always dancing in their heavenly hall oblivious to anyone else. Finally they left and walked back to their place in Heaven. Lying down next to Hermione, Harry brushed a piece of hair out of her face and put an arm around her before falling asleep himself.

_When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

This is their story, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Lifetimes of love and beyond, every night the couple leave their Heavenly abode to join their friends and relations in the white hall and dance, just dance, together for the rest of their lives.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

(AN:- there you have finite the final in the Amore Trilogy, hope you enjoyed it. I don't mind reviews at all in fact they are welcomed :) if you insist on flaming go ahead, i'll just ignore you though)


End file.
